


Almost tolerable

by AmazingMrFell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMrFell/pseuds/AmazingMrFell
Summary: Kylo is frustrated and angry after a particularly cruel meeting with Snoke.He needs an outlet for his moods and that involves being topped by General Hux...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Almost tolerable

Starkiller base hung in the nothingness of space, huge and imposing. It was a force to be reckoned with, designed to fill rebels with fear and remind the Galaxy what the First Order had at their disposal.

Stormtroopers, uniform and gleaming, marched in perfect unison through the corridors to their next training regime.

Captain Phasma was stripped of her armour for once, short blonde hair slick with sweat as she worked out in the med bay. Checking for any signs of weakness.

General Hux was on duty, hands clasped behind his back as he oversaw a battle simulation from a vantage point high above. With every Trooper’s decision played out below he crossed numbers off a list- terminated contracts, those who just couldn’t cut it.

Kylo Ren was making his way back to base from a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, riled and on edge from the patronising master he sought solace from.

He stomped through the corridors, every footstep echoing as he made his annoyance known. Lowly First Order recruits scuttled back down the corridors in an effort to be out of the war path, Troopers attempted to look calm and coordinated as they passed him, the only sign of their fear a slight twitch of the head or a stumbled step.   
Ren was raging beneath the helmet, hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration, a mess of a man. His insecurity was toying with his head, every word Snoke had spat at him stung and he was reminded that whilst he detested the idea of someone else pulling the strings, he really was a lost boy without a Master in charge.

Growling and animalistic, the huge man tore through the ship and eventually slammed a small 5 foot 2 Admiral against a wall with a thud.  
“Where is General Hux?”  
The young man babbled a response, winded from the attack.  
“The… simulation room. Room..room 6, sir.”

Ren let the man crumple to the floor and marched on, pushing aside crowds of employees that dared get in his way and eventually found himself outside the door, he punched in a number, quite literally, and forced his way in.

Hux was about to chastise the subordinate who dared to interrupt when he saw the hulking 6 foot mess of black in the doorway, breathing ragged, chest heaving.

“All went well with Snoke then, I take it?”

Hux chuckled, and returned his attentions to the troops below.

Ren snarled and spoke through the mask, voice low and modulated.

“Hux, come to my quarters, immediately.”

The smaller man tutted as though a fly had landed in his tea and waved a hand.   
“You know very well I am busy, Ren.”

Kylo’s eye twitched beneath the helmet and he pursed his lips.

“Now General.We have things to discuss.”

“Perhaps we do, but not until you have calmed down. I am under no obligation to leave my post to address you whilst you are in this...state.” He sniffed and rolled his eyes, irritated at the very idea and flicked another number from the screen.

Kylo was confused and aroused and furious… a melting pot of emotions all of which seemed to revolve around General Hux’s cock. He didn’t move, but slowed his breathing, the sound of it audible through the voice box in his helmet. Without a word or a look, Hux nodded and turned off the 3D projections of the burning rebel base, he leant into the microphone and spoke quickly.

“Simulation complete. A list of serial numbers no longer required will be visible momentarily. Captain Phasma will oversee this personally.”

When the tell tale crackle of feedback silenced, Hux leaned back and finally turned to face the taller man, adjusting his gloves.

“Now you are ready, lead on and allow me to see to you personally.”

Ren nodded, barely noticeable in the mask he wore, and turned on his heel, speeding out into the bustling corridor beyond. Staff members once again populated the halls, and upon seeing the General tidying his hair and neatening his tunic, hands went up to hide whispers, the rumours of StarKiller base abounding once more..  
“Kylo Ren lets General Hux use him a table. I heard Ren likes Hux to bend him over his comms desk. I heard Ren likes to pretend he’s Vader...”

All of which were quite true, to some degree.

Eventually they ended up outside Ren’s quarters, stark and basic. No sign of homely decorations or furnishings. A large black bed, red sheets and pillows in the far corner. Lightsaber and collected things from raids dotted the shelves, his Grandfather’s mask still took pride of place in a bowl to the side. Hux laughed quietly at a box of tissues and a tell tale small bottle hidden beside the bed, one of his hats still hung on the back of the door from a previous meeting.

“Helmet off, you know I won’t address you privately in that ridiculous headwear. Let me see you.”

Hux was one of the few allowed the privilege of looking upon the true face of Kylo Ren. With a hiss of air the mask was removed and placed on a shelf, the sweaty pouty face of the man before him finally revealed.

“Oh you look awful.I assume Snoke was particularly cruel today.”

Ren launched into a long rant regarding the meeting, undressing as he did- this was part of their routine. Kylo would vent and strip, to save time and decompress from the meeting. All the while Hux remained fully clothed, waiting.

Ren’s cock was half hard in his boxers, and Hux was disappointed..

“You couldn’t even be bothered to get hard for me- you do understand I don’t have all day. Touch yourself.”

Kylo leaned on the edge of the bed and patted himself through his shorts, legs spread. He squeezed his shaft roughly, not a man for gentle sex, and eventually pushed the waistband of his underwear out of the way, allowing his dick to flop out against his stomach. He spat into his own hand, despite the lube beside the bed, and pumped a few times, allowing a brief touch of the head which elicited a slight moan as thumb brushed sensitive slit.

Hux observed, arms crossed, looking to all the world as though he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Oh do hurry up. I won’t fuck you until you’re hard, Ren. It’s a waste of my time. Quicker, there’s a good boy.”

The words shot straight to Kylo’s cock and he stiffened in his own hand, pre cum starting to bead at the tip with a groan.

“Hux, please.”

Silence.

“Hux?”

More silence.

“General.”

“That’s better.” Hux moved forwards to stand between Kylo’s knees, spreading them further and roughly grabbed Ren’s dick with a gloved hand, pumping it several times just to hear the whimpers from his superior, feel his hips thrust upwards just so. Then he stopped.

“Flip over, boy. Spread those cheeks for me, quick as you can.”

Ren loved orders from Hux, and those kinds of orders especially. He moved onto the bed, on his knees, dropping his head lower as a visual mark of his submissiveness and reached a hand back to spread his asscheeks apart, hole twitching already.

Hux allowed himself to admire the view, and tilted his head to see Ren’s cock almost purple now, bouncing between his thighs, hole eagerly on display. He ran a finger from his balls to his hole, feeling Ren tense up at his touch.   
“Such a desperate little slut, Ren. I wonder if you could just take me like this, no prepwork.”

It was a threat really, but served to make both of them harder. The General unbuckled his belt painfully slowly, the whoosh of leather on leather and the clunk of it hitting the floor, the sound of a zip beng unfastened and fabric being moved out of the way as he removed his own slender cock from his breeches. Ren stared down at the bedsheets, feeling himself dripping onto the satin.

“General, please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

“Very well.”

Hux leaned across to squirt an ample amount of lube onto his shaft and massaged the head for perhaps too long, before lining himself up. He was going to take Ren quickly, no warm up, no fingers, no toys. He’d enjoy that hiss of pain, that feel of muscle shifting and constricting around his length.

He pressed up against Ren’s hole.

“Who am I, Ren?”

“General Hux.”

Cock rubbing against the sensitive skin.

“And who are you?”

Cock pressing harder against the twitching hole.

“Your slut, sir.”

Head pressing inside to fill Ren, breaching him, filling him, tearing him apart.

Hux thrusted hard and fast, not allowing Ren to relax or take him in slowly and within a few moments Hux was balls deep and pressing further, feeling for that sweet spot. He knew he’d found it when Ren fisted the covers, balling the fabric into his fists and whimpered into the satin.

“There we go, there’s my good boy. Taking me all in.”

Hux grinned at his own reflection in the mirror beside them and enjoyed the view of the future Supreme Leader naked and sweating, being slammed into by the smaller, clothed General, not a hair out of place.

“Hux please..please..” Kylo was barely audible now, wriggling and desperate, whining into the bed. He reached one shaky arm back to tug on his cock, and felt close already.

“Now now, I don’t want you making a mess.”

Hux kept himself all the way inside Kylo and wriggled his hips, barely thrusting, allowing Kylo to move around him. It was obviously working from the yelps and shrieks of the larger man, and Kylo thrusted violently into his own hand, needing that release.

Hux was an efficient lover,if you could call it that. On days when Kylo needed softness the General would make him tea, massage his shoulders, press kisses to his scars and bruises.  
Conversely when Ren was frustrated and needed that emotional disconnect Hux could just as easily fuck him senseless, zip up and leave.

Today was the latter, Ren moaned Hux’s name and a series of expletives, edging beautifully, balls twitching as he felt that familiar feeling swell inside.

“HARDER HUX!” came the cry, and the General did as he was asked, grinding his hips against Ren’s muscular ass, rutting against him over and over until he knew Ren was coming. He squeezed Hux’s shaft, forcing him closer, and pumped his cock viciously until he came. Hard. It sputtered out of the end of his cock, dribbling down his stomach and onto bed sheets, sticky and so so necessary.

Hux was nowhere near his own release yet and fucked into the pliant man, pressing himself against Ren’s back, almost flattening him into the bed. He ground down into his ass, relishing the feeling of Kylo like this, submissive and exhausted, taking him all in. 

“If you want me to come too you’ll have to do better than that” Hux whispered into Ren’s ear, and Kylo used the last of his strength to prop his ass up higher allowing Hux a better angle. The General grunted a few times before pulling out, stroking his shaft and shooting all over Ren’s back, cum touching scars and marks from previous battles- he felt honoured.

After a moment or two of admiring his handiwork, literally, Hux tucked himself away, slapped Kylo’s ass and left the room, but not before one last look at the naked heap, covered in two kinds of jizz and snoring soundly, exhausted from his orgasm.

General Hux chuckled.

Like this, he almost looked tolerable.


End file.
